villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leonard Wolf
' ' Leonard Wolf is a villain and a boss in the game Silent Hill 3. He is a fanatical and often violent member of the Order whose teachings in his heart he still holds close, with fanatical devotion. He is also the father of Claudia Wolf. Beliefs Leonard was a member of the Order but had a special role. It is not known how this came about, but Leonard was the protector of the Seal of Metatron. He differed from other members of the Order in that he believed Paradise would only be open to the chosen few, and that all the "useless" people would be denied entry. He supported these beliefs with often violent means, often beating and kicking his daughter Claudia over perceived blasphemies. Hospitalization Leonard was committed to Brookhaven Hospital, a mental institute, after he stabbed a man in a religious dispute, but somehow managed to bring the seal with him. He was kept in the room S12 on the third floor. Leonard became known there for trying to force his religious beliefs on the staff and other patients. He may even have killed a patient named Stanley Coleman. The Otherworld When Claudia manifested the Otherworld, Leonard was drawn in due to her immense hatred of him. He transformed into a monstrous figure and was held in a basement of sorts, keeping the seal with him. Heather Mason was directed to the hospital by Father Vincent, who wanted her to retrieve the seal, but didn't tell her much besides that. She reached Leonard's room (S12), where the phone was ringing. Leonard was on the other end, and initially mistook Heather for Claudia. She convinced him that she wasn't, and he directed her to a series of halls that led her into the hospital. When Heather reached Leonard's basement room, she told himthat she didn't believe in God or Paradise, and Leonard attacked her, believing her to be an agent sent to kill him and take the seal. (She was, but was entirely unaware of that fact). Leonard was killed by Heather, and she retrieved the seal when she slipped back into the fog world. Day room notebook In the Otherworld version of the Brookhaven Hospital, an optional memo can be found that contains a diary entry apparently written by Leonard. It is covered with childish doodles depicting a figure wielding dual daggers, a winged Sun (possibly representative of the Order’s deity) and the bodies of the slain strewn about the ground. It gives the player an early clue as to Leonard’s true nature and his belief that non-believers do not deserve salvation. It is also possible that the diary was written in Claudia as a young girl, though the notebook's origins are unknown. The world is teeming with unnecessary people. It is God’s decision that I fight. As a knight of honor, as a protector of the seal, I sacrifice myself to the blood of criminals. To which Heather remarks; "Who wrote this? Some twisted individual, eh? I see this and wanna ask him, 'So you think you’re one of the necessary ones?'" ''Silent Hill Revelation'' Leonard Wolf also appears in Silent Hill: Revelation, and portrayed by Malcolm McDowell who described Leonard as has been blind his entire life, and has been in jail for the past 30 years. Trivia *Leonard is one of the only four monsters that are conscious and can speak in their monstrous forms, the other three being Mary, the Memory of Helen Grady, and Monocle Man. Note that the Memory of Richard Grady could speak only in its human manifestation. *Leonard Wolf is voiced by Matt Lagan. *Defeating Leonard in under 3 minutes in the HD Collection awards the trophy/achievement "A Time to Kill". Category:Fanatics Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Male Villains Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Mutated Villains Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains